HEART OF FIRE
by GODLIKE ANGEL
Summary: PLZ REVIEW!after chapter 234-236 ok naruxhina and a few others wink wink(LATER) my first fic so plz review it has got action,love and other stuff so plz wait for the rest of the chpaters (fightssasuke)
1. beginning

Naruto wow my first fic cool

Ok well anyways onto the story this is set after chapter 234 coz I can't dl anymore but anyway...so spoilers

CHAPTER:EVERY BODIES OK!!!

Naruto woke up in a hospital groggy and annoyed all he remembered was the fight a pair of wings and a fully evolved sharingan in front of him.

He looked down sat his hands, they were bandaged he looked under the sheets and also he was bandaged there on his legs and feet and mid section. He looked around himself he was in a very dull looking hospital room. His hand reached to the window sill as he got up he noticed a hitai –ate, his hitai-ate (head band) he grabbed onto the window sill his body ached as he moved his feet around. His feet got adjusted to his body weight and then he began stretching his aching bruised body, first his shoulders an arms then his neck and back and finally the rest of his legs.

He then began to check his chakra the amount the kyuubi had given him was now taking its effect, naruto had much much more of his chakra in his control if this was permanent he was trying to imagine how much of the kyuubi's chakra he would be able to use. He tha thought "so everytime I use it's chakra I gives me more than I have natural access to maybe it is trying to make me stronger because my body quickly get used to that amount of chakra so I can use more of MY own chakra, eventually without even needing to use his unless im about to die or outnumbered". COOL. "thanks kyuubi" .

As he walked around the quiet little room he thought that maybe the others would be here as well.he practically jumped over his bed and bounded out into the corridor. He looked left and right and chose right as his destination. He eventually found a nurse and asked her " hey lady do you know if Hyuuga Neji, Akimichi Chouji, Nara shikamaru, Rock Lee or Inuzuka Kiba are in the hospital?" she turned around to him and looked at him with a look which looked like oh so you're the one who got them put there kinda look. But she replied "yes they are down the hall and to your left."

Naruto entered the large room with a weird sort of premonition ducked. As soon as he had an apple hit the wall. Naruto surveyed the room with a quick glimpse. The guy that through the apple was Lee. "what the hell did you do that for fuzzy"

"I was seeing if your abilities were actually good enough to let you go on ad look for Sasuke"

"and you found what out?" "that you were the best choice, had it been anyone else they either would of died or simply not caught up with him"

"as you can see it looks like Kiba Neji and Chouji had a little bit of trouble" "Kiba was baled out by believe or not kankurou, shikamaru was baled out by temari and I was helped by gaara." "oh and he said he owed the leaf a great debt would you know anything about that?"

"umm I ...well..you see it wasn't my fault.when Sasuke went after gaara I went to and Sasuke screwed up and so I had to save Sakura and Sasuke and I was even wasted after using so much chakra against Neji." "and well I won if he tells you what he is then I will tell you about our fight how about that?"

Lee lit up and shouted "of course" at that the entire room awoke to see a bandaged Naruto and a lit up Lee. Kiba jut whined "trust Naruto to be up and about a day after we get back"

Chouji moaned "Naruto I'm hungry can you pass me that apple?" pointing to the one the floor that had hit the wall.

"Chouji don't be disgusting, and Naruto when we all get out of hospital o are going to tell us the truth about what happened no lies and I mean about everything alright?"

that had been the thing he had hoped nobody would say. "hmmm I will have to ask oba-chan about that wont I now?" Naruto accidentally said out loud.

"why would you have to ask her?" Neji blurted out

Naruto thought carefully about what to say "well I guess all I can say is that at best it is highly classified and at worst you will go to your graves never finding out."

They were all just shocked their faces were just like....well masks of I guess someone who saw scream for the first time. "but anyway what were you fights like I guess you all won since your not dead."

Shikamaru just stared at the ceiling and quietly said "I think we can all agree they were troubling at best."

The room thankfully filled with their laughter.

"Hey Naruto why were you given your own room ? "Neji asked

and Kiba then asked "and why was it away from ours?"

Naruto just turned towards the door and replied" you will find out if f granny says you can, ok guys im going to go and train and then I will see oba-chan ok you guys be outta here and at the stadium at noon or you wont find out for a while ok."

Dun dun dunnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. truths

OK as I said last time spoilers and stuff so read at your own peril well I think I have given all the spoilers apart from my own fic

CHAPTER 2 : SECRETS AND THE "RED CHAKRA"

Naruto was wasted from hours of training ,sweat was dropping down his face and onto his hands and feet and into little cuts that where every where on his body thanks to hopefully his new technique. He was starting to wonder about the girls he hadn't seen any of them since he got back even to see the other guys which he had expected, especially since Ino and Ten-ten had most of their teams in the hospital but they weren't there. Naruto thought "Maybe it was because I was near them or something?"

Well he had trained enough so he decided to clean up his stuff which meant collecting up his shuriken an kunai which were everywhere since Naruto was developing a new technique he was going to take advantage of this new power and chakra control he had gained from learning to use the rasngan. Naruto got all of his equipment and started on his not so long journey to the Hokage's place. As he walked up to the door the guards recognized him and let him pass. A body was slumped under a pile of files, Naruto walked over to it and shouted in her ear. "AHHHHHHHH,WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?" She cried, "Oh Naruto it's just you ,you baka! Don't do that to a young woman!"

"Hey lady you're not so young remember you are old enough to be my great gradma" Naruto retorted.

"Naruto you truly are a brat but I have a special place for you so I will let that one slip for now, and so what did you what my little genin" she asked quite amused.

"Why would I want something maybe I want to ask a question." he said.

"And what is this question?"

"Ummm....Well you see umm...well the guys want to know everything about what happened including the red chakra I mean they didn't see me but they could see it and well feel it so I was asking if I could tell all of the teams including Guy's since Neji and Lee would know I don't see why the rest shouldn't."

"Naruto this is a little bit of a predicament I can't give you permission to do thi because it is your decision, sandaime never expected you to find out about the kyuubi and so didn't change the law so you can tell the entire village about the kyuubi and you wouldn't be breaking any law, ok kiddo." She said in a motherly way.

"Ok thank you OBAA-CHAN." He then ran out of the door and heard a book hit the wall. Naruto silently walked through the streets thinking about what he should say and he expected Gaara to show up since he probably wanted to know about Sasuke as well. Naruto finally made t to his house and thought "hm.... Red chakra,not mine,demons,kyuubi,but maybe first I should show them a few of my moves. He walked into his room and just sat down and silently fell into a deep sleep.

Naruto woke up with a rush to his head as he just had a dream he was being chased by Orochimaru and Itachi. He looked at his watch "FUCK!" he shouted it was 12.05. He was 5 minutes late. He rushed out of his window and jumped on the roofs to the stadium. It took him another 2 minutes to get there at top speed without kyuubi new record he was thinking. But anyway The whole gang was there including just like he thought Gaara and siblings were there. H e walked in through the main entrance and just said "sorry I was sleeping and I woke up and hit my head" he lied. The air was filled with an at least you got here feeling. "S o explain what this about" said Tenten.

"OK well we all know Sasuke was after power you guys just don't know why, well it was because apart from Sasuke there is only one other uchiha, and that would be his brother Itachi he slaughtered the Uchiha and left Sasuke alone in the world." At this Sakura and Ino looked even sadder. They felt sorry for him,that kinda pissed of Naruto but he let it slide. And he began again "I might have non intentionally set him on a power quest." Sakura and Ino then looked very angry at him and that kinda hurt but anyway Neji, Kiba, Chouji, Lee, and Shikamaru were still listening as were Hinata, Shino and the sand trio. He again continued "first in the country of the wave when I beat Haku's bloodline limit jutsu and he couldn't,then during the chuunin exam when I stopped him from being killed by a giant snake and again when I beat Gaara and he couldn't he hadn't even fought Gaara at his top strength. And then again

when he saw that the rasengan was more powerful then chidori and that he couldn't copy it with his sharingan even when he forced it to become fully active with the three things in it. And the only reason he isn't here was because at the final blow I held back."

Sakura and Ino looked kinda hurt and angry at him they shouted in unison " WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" That by itself kind of hurt him but he didn't let it show. "because he was my best friend an he didn't hold back because I am his and he needs to kill me." Everyone was stunned 2 why?" was all let that Shikamru could say.

"I don't know."

"But anyway I will show you the moves I mentioned because Sakura is the only one to see the rasengan and Gaara is the only one to have seen the kuyochose jutsu's"

"And first the .." he was running up the stadium wall as he reached the top he jumped off and yelled "MAKE WAY OFF THE FLOOR!!" They all moved out of the way onto the walls as Naruto shouted " KUYOCHOSE NO JUTSU" There was a puff of smoke and wind everywhere. As the smke cleared there was standing in the middle o the stadium the frog boss Gama Bunta with his token dagger and pipe. The sight of the frog boss sent a chill down the sand trio's spines. "WHERE AM I? WHO SUMMONED ME?" NARUTO APPEARED ON HIS HEAD AND SHOUTED "oy Gama Bunta I think it's about time I showed my power off and look who's over there.."

"THE SHUKAKU'S MEDIUM!!? I DON'T WANT TO IGHT THEM AGAIN NOT TODAY." He yelled.

"Don't worry you won't have to."

Yells of wow and kool went through the small group.

And with that out of the way Naruto let the frog disappear. They all jumped down nd went back to see Naruto . And Sakura just said "so you really did beat Gaara for us?"

"YEP"

"Hey Naruto why couldn't Sasuke copy your next move?" Kiba asked .

"OK, the story behind my next move is it was created by the yondaime it took him three years to master and Sasuke couldn't copy it because it is pure chakra controlled and processed the exact opposite of his chidori. And also I learnt this I did the first 2 steps to this move in two weeks and the 1 which took up most of the yondaimes time in a week so in less than a month I learnt the move which took a hokage 3 years to make and ero-sennin even longer." Everyone was stunned. I no just said "YEA RIGHT WHAT A JOKE YOU OULDN'T DO THAT!"

"OH YEA WELL WATCH THIS!!" (since the fight with Sasuke Naruto can do the rasengan in both hands at the same time) he held out his right hand and chakra poored out of his fingers and whirled into a ball very quickly he was now very fast with this move and suddenly it just started to glow. Naruto ran at a wall and he hit it with the full force of the rasengan and the entire wall shattered. "SEE THAT HAHAHAHAHA"

"NARUTO-KUN YOU ARE SO STRONG" Hinata screamed and suddenly just blushed

"thanks Hinata" hmmm Naruto thought "she is nice maybe she has a thing for me I mean she does blush whenever I talk to her."

"ok and now for the final bit of info on the red chakra well it's not human as you can probably tell since human chakra is blue"

"what is it then?" Chouji asked.

"Demon" Naruto said it quickly and with no emotion. everyone was silent.

Gaara asked "Which demon is it?"

Naruto took off his yellow jacket and his top leaving on his necklace " have any of you guys ever seen this on my stomach" he focused some chakra and the seal appeared. "it is called the 4 seasons demonic seal,the fourth used this technique to seal the kyuubi no kitsune since he couldn't kill it he used a baby as a sacrifice because a young baby could easily adapt to having it inside their body."

everyone was shocked. But Hinata just said "Naruto-kun you are still Naruto and we do not care what is in your body."

Gaara just asked "is that how you beat me?" everyone expected a yes but then Naruto said "No, you threatened my precious people I only used the kyuubi chakra when Gama Bunta's tongue couldn't protect me from your sand and then I beat you shitless."

"if you don't believe me lets have a quick walk around town looka t how people look at me as we walk past,they ignore yondaime last wish and perceive me as the demon instead of a hero like he wanted as the person who was sacrificed for this village."

They walked around town and the boys just felt anger towards the rest of the town and the girls felt very sorry for Naruto. A man pushed Naruto and Naruto walked on as he heard behind him an "ouch what did you do that for?" "YOU PURPOSELY BUMPED INTO NARUTO!" "and the problem is what?" he asked at this Neji jumped in "The problem I your lack o respect for a superior person and someone ranked superior since he is a ninja and also he hasn't done anything wrong no matter whgat you think he is or he has done is that clear or will I need Hinata-sama to tell her father you were disobedient in front of the hyuuga heir?"

They walked on and Naruto turned aroud and said "Thanks you guys"

"Hey do you wanna come back to my place I got tonnes of spare room"

everyone nodded.


	3. uh mission

H mmmmm what to say.....this is why it has the rating apart fro the previous language

CHAPTER 3: GOD NARUTO HAS JUST BEEN TRAINING FOR 2 OF THE 3 YEARS WITH JIRAIAY THEY ARE ALL 15.

Naruto walked through the hyuuga manor he was now a welcome guest because he and Hinata had been going out for a little bit over a year now. I mean how could Hiashi not invite the apprentice of one of the sannin over. Naruto walked into Hinata's room she quickly latched onto him giving him a very big kiss on his entrance. He was very lucky that no one used the byakugan in the manor. He replied to Hinata's kiss by pulling her closer to him , slipping his tongue into her mouth and sliding his hand down her trousers and squeezing her arse which was very soft.

She slid her hand around his neck and placed her tongue in Naruto's mouth.

Naruto placed her on his lap never stopping their kissing and as soon as he had her on his lap she started moving on his man parts. This was a private hell for him because he couldn't help getting aroused. And his little soldier was rising and hitting her leg. He thought that maybe she wouldn't notice apart from the fact that he was kinda moaning. But then she put her other hand slowly onto it and he was getting even more aroused because of it and then she slid her hand down his boxers and grabbed it and he just stopped kissing and was moaning "HINATA!, What are you... awww that's so good, What are you doing to me?" she was now moving her hand up and down it.

"What does it feel like Naruto-kun" she asked

"it feels GREAT!" he yelled as he came on her hand.

"hmmm going to have to clean this up aren't I?" she said in an amused way.

she walked into the bathroom to wash her hands and Naruto just couldn't go down.

When she came back in he had to ask" when are we gonna do it , I mean I know you want it o otherwise you wouldn't have just done that would you?"

"we will as soon as we get away from my family."

Naruto said his goodbyes and went on his merry way back to his apartment.

NEXT DAY:

Naruto went to meet everyone with the hokage at the place where missions were given. As he came up he could see all the groups assembled.

The groups of genin had been reshuffled at Naruto's request and since Shino had been promoted whilst on a mission with his dad there were equal teams. The teams were Neji, Chouji and Sakura, Tenten, Ino and Kiba, and finally Lee, Hinata and Naruto.

With Lee on their side Naruto and Hinata had improved on their taijutsu a lot and Naruto had helped Hinata along with her ninjutsu not too mention everything else(hehehehe).

The Hokage came into view through a door and said" we have been having reports of a large group of bandits running amuck in a fire country city, the people are unknown and highly dangerous to civilians and there are atleast 4 groups of 200 people. They each attack another part of the city and so we are sending you in you will all be staying in a hotel in the middle of the city so you can all get to each area, Neji your group will take NORTH, Tenten your group will take EAST, Naruto your group will take the SOUTH."

"umm..who is going to take the WEST?" Neji asked

Tsunade answered "you will meet up with some sand ninja on the way, oh and also you guys will be sharing rooms and jiraiya the gama-sennin will be meeting you a few hours after your arrival ok Naruto you guys better keep training I mean I did keep konoha out of the chuunin exams for your training no doubt Sasuke has convinced Orochimaru not to enter without us there."

"They begin in about 3 months ok so train train train!"

"The mission commences at 6 am tomorrow morning ok so get some sleep and pack and so on and choose your room partners, Naruto yours is Jiraiya so I hope you didn't get your hopes up" washing away a brief grin he had held as he was looking at Hinata.

"And apart from Jiraiya you will not have any supervision so in essence you will have no parental supervision ok you kids so be responsible

NEXT DAY

Naruto woke up feeling wasted, man he didn't do much but maybe he had a bad dream that he couldn't remember but it had wasted him. He clawed himself off of his bed and looked at the clock it read 5.45 am "AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" He put on some boxers grabbed his equipment and jumped along the rooftops holding his clothes. When he reached his destination he noticed none of the girls were there but the guys even Chouji was there early he gave his clothes to Neji who just stood there looking at Naruto getting changed in front of everyone when he was done putting his trousers(I think Americans call them pants) on Neji said" Naruto thanks for the striptease but I don't think we needed it!"

At that Kiba and Chouji and Lee burst out laughing. As he was about to put his shirt on the girls showed up they all just stop by the main gate when they saw his shirt over his head and saw his muscular body. He pulled it over his head and they were giving him the weirdest look. "WHAT!?" He yelled.They all just stared and then finally Ino said "Apart from Hinata we didn't know you were so.....well built and by the look on her face I don't think she did either!" this caused Naruto and Hinata to blush.

"Well it's 6 am better get going it's going to take us about 2 days to get there." Tenten whispered.

The gates to Konoha opened and they all started jumping into the trees.

"Hey guy I have a way we could get there within the day." Naruto suggested.

"And that would be?" Ino mocked

"A frog!" Naruto replied

"I have mastered them I can summon them all and we would need a big one that would't gimme any hassle so probably the watch tower frog nah too much chakra for this early in the morning, or maybe that new one yea that one!" he thought outloud.

"OK!" Naruto bit his thumb and did the seals and shouted "KUYOCHOSE NO JUTSU!" And suddenly they were all standing on top of a giant brown and green frog with five giant kunai hanging from his waist.

"OY CAN YOU TAKE US TO CITY ABOUT FORTY MILES SOUTH OF HERE!!"

"SURE KIDDO IM GUESSING YOUR UZUMAKI NARUTO IM GAMA MAKO, GAM BUNTA'S OTOTO!"

"Not that little." Kiba said as Naruto kicked him in the face.

"Don't dis the frogs!"

And with that they were on their way.

5 hours later a few conversations and make out sessions later the group had arrived at the city which they had found out was called sanctuary city. When they were told that they had arrived Neji and Tenten were in a "session" and Naruto was just getting his groove on (if you know what I mean).

Naruto let GAMA MAKO leave. "Oy so where is our Hotel?" He yelled.

"over there." Said a familiar voice which happened to belong to a very familiar red haired, sand demon containing ninja by the name of..."Gaara it's been what two years which is two to many!" Naruto said to probably the only person who knew what he had gone through as a child.

As they walked over to the counter inside of the Hotel Chouji asked "so who are going to be bunk buddies?"

(boring conversation over) sakura-hinata

ino-tenten

chouji-neji

temari-kankurou

kiba-lee

naruto-jiraiya

gaara-kankurou

"all 6 rooms are connected to a bathroom suite which is big enough to have 2 people in different showers or 4 in 2 showers if that's what your up to." the clerk said with a wicked smile on his face.

The group of sand and leaf walked up the stairs well Kankurou used his puppets to carry himself, Naruto summoned a frog the same frog which knocked out Ebisu( we will call him him GAMA GAMA or froggy or both yea I think both),Gaara used his sand to carry himself up, Lee jumped up each flight of stairs, Kiba used his four legs ninjutsu, and Naruto let everyone else on froggy.

Shortly after everyone had made themselves at home in their rooms Jiraiya arrived.


	4. naked glory

MY STORY OK

CHAPTER 4 : OH MY GOD ROMANCE IN A HOTEL!!! AND A DEADLY COFRONTATION THE GANGS HAVE NINJA AS PROTECTION!

Naruto and gang including Jiraiya were having a night out tonight since they weren' ton duty until tomorrow night. Chouji was stuffing his face supposedly to master some new jutsu, Neji and Tenten were off gallivanting around places, Lee was trying to woo Sakura, Ino was hoping she didn't have feelings for Chouji, Naruto and Hinata were having a walk with Jiraiya and the sand trio whilst holding hands( not as a group just the couple).Jiraiya eventually went off to go get drunk and possibly a girlfriend or someone to sleep with or inspiration. Kiba was just sleeping or playing with akamaru.

Eventually everyone had to go to sleep. As Naruto went into dream land and started dreaming of a world of RAMEN and well stuff with Hinata(hehehe).

Something grabbed him lifted him up. As he woke up he noticed Jiraiya carrying him "Oy, what are you doing?" he asked

"umm.. well I have a lady friend over and so well I'll just put you in another room it's the one on the right from ours if you go out into the bathroom suite thingy ok."

Naruto was to sleepy and just went along with it. All he could feel was that half of his body namely the lower half was stuck out of the covers. He tried to go to sleep but the person slept on he couldn't tell if they were naked or not the only thing he could tell was that he had underwear in his face and that he was naked because he had started to sleep in the nude since it was summer. Well anyway he had drifted off to sleep.

He slept for about half an hour when he was woken up something was moving against his crotch soon it was really noticeable and if he wanted to go back to sleep and avoid embarrassment he would have to wake the person up now. Slowly he lifted his hand which had been under his face to tap the persons leg he could tell it was a girl soft feminine legs. He tapped her gently and as she awoke all she saw was a guys legs in front of her(all three of them) and she jumped up. Naruto quickly got up and out of the bed he noticed he body first pale and also slept in the nude, shaven if you know what I mean and then he looked up and it was Hinata she hadn't noticed who it was since she was still trying to get over what she had woken up to. She immediately got into a fighting stance. Naruto couldn't help but say "Damn Hinata you are sexy!"

"NARUTO?" she said in surprise. "I didn't know you were such a perv to sneak into my bed like that if you wanted you coulda just come in and talked to me and asked!" she said whilst trying to get a sheet to cover herself up but she couldn't find one so sat down in a corner and covered herself with her hands..

"well this really wasn't my idea because well Jiraiya threw me in here saying he had a lady friend so in other words is getting laid so he through me in here without letting me even putting some undies on pointing at his bare man parts!, "but I can't say I don't like the view!" Naruto got up and sat next to Hinata. "you do realise what you said before when you, you know touched me you do remember what you said, right, as soon as we got away from your family!" he pleaded. "shush keep quiet Naruto-kun!"

He walked over to her and sat next to her. "but I mean.....really at least gimme something a kiss or something to know that you actually want me." With that Hinata looked him in the eye and kissed him but not just a peck on the cheek a real kiss one with feeling. Naruto grabbed her hips and lifted her up onto his lap and they couldn't stop themselves. As they were kissing Hinata began moving again backwards and forwards she then stopped as Naruto's 3rd leg became very stiff. "Hinata I can't help this is what you do to me!" he moaned as he thought she was going to stop. But instead she said "and this is what you do to me." And she sat down and as he slid into her she moaned and so did Naruto he became even stiffer. He then grabbed her boobs and began licking her chest as she continued to move along with him and kiss his neck. Eventually he stopped and picked her up he moved her to the bed and .......

Well they finally stopped a few hours later when Hinata couldn't keep up with Naruto any more.

As they lay back Naruto was glad he had covered the room in chakra otherwise the entire hotel would know what just happened. he then fell asleep with Hinata on top of him.

In the morning Hinata woke up alone she really hoped it hadn't been a dream otherwise her expectations of Naruto were way too high. She got up and noticed Sakura' s bed was empty she really had hoped that she hadn't heard them. As she went outside to the bathroom suite there was a queue of the ninja waiting for the bathroom. as she asked who was in there and then Naruto came out in all his naked glory. Not a care in the world. Time seemed to stop as everyone just looked at him. Hinata was impressed she knew he was large from last night but she hadn't had a good look but now so had all the girls and guys. And Naruto didn't seem to care that he was naked.

He also appeared to have a few bite marks on his neck and legs.(wonder what they were doing?)

Sakura eventually came up to Hinata whilst still checking Naruto out. And she said "umm, you know last night I heard and well saw everything. So is Naruto really that good? and well how many times did he make you...you know.?"

Hinata replied "He is amazing and he really is good and I lost count I don't think he even got tired, next time I will be well rested so we can do it for longer!" she said the last with a foxy glint in her eyes.

"OY NARUTO YOUR NAKED!!" Jiraiya yelled as he came out of his room

"NO SHIT YOU THREW ME OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT WHILST I WAS NAKED!!" He yelled back.

"hey well I got laid so it doesn't matter.!" This left Naruto with a little twitch.

Naruto went up to his sensei and whispered so no one else could hear "me to!"

"THAT'S MY STUDENT A GUY THAT BECOMES A MAN AT SUCH A TENDER AGE!" Jiraiya yelled.

Hinata looked shocked and Ino shouted "WHAT!!!!!, Hinata you didn't did you"

There were cheers of "wayda go NARUTO" and "HINATA I never thought you had it in you.

This kinda pissed her off seeing as now the whole group knew that they weren't virgins. And when they got back home this was gonna spread like wild fire the heiress to hyuuga lost her virginity to none other but the most hated guy in the village I mean the most powerful people liked him but still that wasn't the majority. He was going to be even more in trouble when they got back because the hyuuga believe that as soon as you have sex your meant to be married to that person.

Well Naruto walked by Hinata and tucked his arms under hers and pulled in closely and gave her a kiss. He really didn't know what kind of a mess they were in now.

He then went back into his rooms ignored the naked woman grabbed some clothes walked back out in front of everyone and went back into Sakura's and Hinata's room he dumped some stuff on the floor and began to dry off and before he knew it was lying on Hinata's bed sniffing in the aroma she had left behind, to him now she was everything in his entire world she had fully completed him.

As Jiraiya walked out of the shower he quickly said to the assembled group of guys "the gangs we are here to beat have ninja, we are not sure which country they are from as they each use different jutsu's, they could be sound as we know that Orochimaru gathers his ninja from all over the place we know that atleast one is very capable in siound techniques and one can use water techniques such as water wall so be prepared!"


	5. the first fight and a new move

CHAPTER 5 : CONFRONTATION OF GANGS AND ORO'S BIHATCHES

The groups quickly got dressed for tonight was their first day on guard Jiraiya would just hang back and see which group need the most assistance against the ninja.

As they got their equipment together they said their good lucks and their have funs.

Naruto and Hinata sped across the roofs following Lee to the SOUTH side of the city as the others went to their respective sides. Eventually reaching their destination there was only one entrance to city from this direction so Naruto took the middle of the road Hinata took the right and Lee took left.

They waited for about a hour when suddenly a shuriken when right past Hinata's face.

A ninja stepped out of the shadows he was wearing a freddy cruegar glove(you know with all the blades on the fingers) on his right hand while on his left arm he had a sound gauntlet(the thing dosu has in the first chuunin exam), he had no top on revealing a nasty looking tattoo(the one kimmimaro had) in the middle of his chest on his forehead he had dented sound hitai-ate with greenish brown hair flowing over the sound symbol and onto his shoulders, his legs were covered by a warped piece of snake skin which it looked like had been sewed together by a blind man, he used as trousers and he was wearing the traditional sandals.

"Oy. Which one of you is Naruto-kun?" he asked

"I am Orochimaru's favourite in this group of his chosen cursed and I am Kato and I have a message for you!"

Naruto raised his hand and said "Oy what's the message bitch!"

"toucy touchy heh heh heh it's from Sasuke-sama..." Naruto immediately tensed at the name.

"he says to not kill you and that konoha will be hosting the next chuunin exam and that you better be in it or it isn't going to go down well with the sound he wants to fight you again so get passed the first test!"

"HINATA, LEE HE'S MINE YOU GET THE GANG!" Naruto yelled.

"I hear you have a special chakra that can be on equal terms with Sasuke's lvl2 form an puts up a fight against the sharingan, I would like to see it!"

motioning his fingers to let Naruto to come at him. Naruto didn't waste any time (he can now use his own chakra to create a body instead of only with the foxes) he focused his chakra and released it into the form of a fox with three tails and huge claws.

Kato suddenly let the curse seal on his chest spin and release the seal all over his body and then it begin to change his body, his skin began to grow over his weapons his claw glove became his hand and his gauntlet became his entire left forearm. And his hair became longer and appeared he could move each individual hair on his head.

Hinata and Lee took out the gang members easily with kaiten a konoha senpuu that's pretty much all to say. so back to the fight.

Naruto charged full fox like body crashing through the street like it was thin air, and Kato moved to the right and to left in a fluid like motion and jumped onto the building wall. "Sasuke-sama didn't say you could have improved this much Naruto-kun I guess it was good that I changed all the way , well better finish this quickly!" All Naruto saw was the after image of a foot in his stomach as he got to his feet he grabbed a kunai in each hand and decided if he was too finish this before Lee and Hinata got involved. So Naruto reached down and went full out, at his top speed chakra forcing his muscles to the normal max he charged, grabbed Kato by the leg and through him into a wall creating a large hole in a building. Kato lifted himself up with his hair holding onto the sides of the hole. "hey hair boy you must really be a fag you can't even take this, im not even at half my normal strength and this isn't any where near the power I used on Sasuke!" At this Kato got very angry with almost tears spilling out he cried" I will show I am the best I will destroy you and show him that I am his worthy avatar, one who doesn't have a bloodline limit!"

He started doing seals very quickly and then shouted "katon: ryuuka no jutsu!"

The blast of fire went at Naruto so he started on one of the techniques he had been developing based on the reasengan and yelled "UZUMAKI KAITEN" The flames licked around the thin blue chakra shield around Naruto but none touched him. His kaiten was tiny compared to the hyuuga but it wasn't meant to be used a shield as Naruto was about to show he started moving very fast whilst shooting his chakra out of his hands and feet.

Naruto then went right for Kato and his kaiten ripped through kato's skin and weapons as if they were nothing Naruto stopped spinning and was pretty glad he had been developing that move for ages it couldn't defend against taijutsu and could only defend against water,sand,wind and fire jutsu's he had made it to use as an attack which it actually worked well as.

As Naruto turned away something got up behind him. Naruto didn't even bother to look and just said "you are no match for me, go tell Sasuke and your boss not to mess with me unless he is prepared with atleast jounin and then sasuke, ok!"

The sound just got up and ran back to lick his wounds at the hidden sound hopefully he would tell Orochimaru the message before he was killed.

As Naruto walked towards his team they looked at him like he was a god or something and then Hinata asked "what the hell was that?"

"oh that, that was the uzumaki kaiten,it uses the basic principles of the hyuuga kaiten but mine is more of an attack as it only defends against a few ninjutsu and id basically worthless against taijutsu it uses the same kind of charge as the rasengan that is why it is so deadly and I have a few other moves but im not willing to show them on any other people aside from Sasuke." He said

Hinata was just stunned she didn't think it was possible for Naruto to think of anything that complicated and even use the bases of a hyuuga technique and then even be able to pull it off in a life or death situation. Lee was just amazed "Naruto-kun you must be a true genius has jiraiya-sama seen this technique?"

"nope, he didn't think it was possible!" Naruto gently laughed as he scratched his head.

"Naruto-kun can you show everyone else that technique and then Jiraiya-sama will be proud of you and even Neji will be amazed and Kiba to and Sakura-san will be in like wow, not to mention everyone else!" Hinata gently walked up to Naruto and whispered "And guess what else Sakura-san is interested in about and with us!"

Naruto just went bright red. "Hinata what did you say to Naruto he is all red!"

As they reached the hotel they saw that none of the teams had needed help ither that or jiraiya had been to busy to help as he was currently drawing a new peverted scene for his new manga called "ninja paradise and the 4 seasons". As Naruto came into the hotel Kiba asked everyone who got the weakest sound guy!"

"Well we didn't we got the leader!" Naruto said. "what do you mean we you mean you got the leader!" Hinata and lee said at the same time.

Everyone was stunned and Jiraiya had stopped drawing his dirty pictures.

"Naruto developed a new move that Jiraiya said would be impossible to invent!" shouted Lee. even Jiraiya wanted to know more." Go on Naruto show us" Jiraiya said.

"fine I will, I call this the uzumaki kaiten" he began twirling and releasing chakra and controlling it like the rasengan and then he stopped spinning and stopped releasing chakra and it was over and everyone was in awe it had been completely blue, with the hyuuga kaiten you could still see the hyuuga but with Naruto's it was completely blue.

"so naruto have you tested it and what are it's capabilities?" Jiraiya asked

"I tested it on the sound guy ripped him to shreds I let him live so he could give the sound a message, and it's difensive capabilities are a lot less than hyuuga but the offensive capabilities are far more advanced than the hyuuga!" Naruto exclaimed.

"do you have any more moves you haven't shown me?" Jiraiya asked. "of course I do ero-sennin!" Jiraiya anime-sweat dropped.

"Well we better get back to konoha get our pay and start training for the chuunin exams coz the sound are coming to play ." Naruto said lightly as they went up to bed.


End file.
